Secrets Are Meant To Be Kept Secrets
by UltimateDemonLover
Summary: RENAMED! Also known as 'My Baby KG'...A summer of fun, is what it was supposed to be...and it was...it just went out with a bigger BANG!
1. A Day With Your Friends Is Always Grand!

A/N: The first couple chapters of this story inspired me by Hellogoodbye, Here (In Your Arms), music video. It is a really good song and I recommend it to all who have not heard it, look it up and listen to it. The music video is a little whack but it's still a really good song.

32 32

My Baby KG…

Chapter 1: A Day With Your Friends Is Always Grand!

It was a beautiful sunny morning, just the beginnings of a new summer. The sun shown perfectly in the sky, surrounded by just a few white puffy clouds. Somehow, Kagome just _knew_ it was going to be a wonderful summer. She sighed as she rested her head on her elbow and stared out her window, feeling the warmth from the sun on her ivory skin. She could have fallen back into a peaceful slumber just standing there, until her phone went off.

She looked at the caller ID and quickly answered it. "Hello."

"Oh good morning Kagome!"

"You sound very cheerful. May I ask why?"

"That's why I was calling you!"

"Ok. Go on then."

"Me and the other girls and guys were wondering if you would like to go to the beach with us this today?"

"Oh that sounds like so much fun! I would love to go with you guys!"

"**Okay Dokay then! I'll pick you up around 9:00. That okay?"**

"Oh yeah, that gives me plenty of time."

"Okay, see ya then."

"See ya later Sango."

'Click'

'Spending the whole day at the beach, that sounds like so much fun!' Kagome thought as she shut her window and pulled the blinds closed. She was so happy she was skipping. She grabbed a towel and headed into her bathroom to take a shower. When she was finished she came back out and threw open her closet. She adorned her two piece swimming suite and slipped on a pair of jeans overtop her bottom piece. Her swimming suite was black with silver and white flowers on it.

She brushed out her hair and put a hair tie around her wrist for later. Then she thought a moment and slipped another one around her wrist. There was always someone that needed one besides her. She grabbed a white jacket and slipped it on while slipping on her white flip-flops. She grabbed her old beach backpack and put in and extra pair of clothes and a towel, along with her brush and a pair of low cut converse and socks.

She slipped her phone into her jacket pocket and shoved a black tank top into her bag, oh, and don't forget the tanning lotion. No matter what she did she could ever tan, she always stayed the cool ivory skin color, and she didn't have one problem with it at all. She walked downstairs, bag in hand, and set it by the door before walking into the kitchen to greet her mother. "Good morning mom." Kagome said sweetly as she sat down at the table. Not minutes after she sat down her mother placed a batch of pancakes in front of her and a place for herself. "Where's grampa and Sota?" Kagome asked, now realizing that they were nowhere in sight. "Oh, they woke up earlier and are cleaning up that old shed in the back." Kagome's mother stated taking a bite of her breakfast.

"Some of my friends and I are going to the beach today since it's so nice. You don't mind do you?" Kagome asked, suddenly stopping to hear her mothers answer. "Thanks. And we might be out late so I'm just gonna stay at Sango's tonight ok? Some of the other girls are too so it's like a slumber party type of thing." Kagome stated taking another bite. "That's fine dear. Just don't get hurt." Her mother smiled a warm smile. Kagome finished her breakfast and rinsed off her plate and put it in the sink.

'Honk'

'Honk'

"Oh that's Sango mom! See ya later!" Kagome stated as she ran and gave her mother a hug before grabbing her bag and dashing out of the house. Kagome's mother watched as Kagome jumped over the door to Sango's convertible and into the front seat, turning to great the others in the back. She smiled again and watched as they drove off.

"Sango, it's okay if I stay tonight right?" Kagome asked on the way there. "Yeah, I told you that a thousand times before. Ayame already is so yeah." Sango trailed off. "Yeah! We're gonna have so much fun today! Nothing's gonna stand in our way!" Ayame stated. A very slow boring song started to play on the radio as they pulled up to a stoplight. "Mind if I change it?" Kagome asked, never liking slow boring music. "Na! Go ahead." Sango stated as she kept her eyes on the road in front of her.

Kagome scanned the radio station a bit until Sango shouted out for her to turn it back when she turned it over to a different song. "Thanks for catchin' that one Sango." Kagome thanked, she absolutely loved the song. "Turn it up, Kagome." Ayame stated. Kagome turned it up and soon, "Love Like Winter" was coming through the speakers of Sango's car. "This has got to be one of the best songs written by AFI." Sango stated. "I agree with ya. And "Miss Murder". That's another good one." Ayame stated. "I love all of their songs." Kagome stated. Ayame and Sango nodded their heads in agreement.

Before too long, they were at the beach, the cool breeze blowing the hair away from their faces. Sango took a deep breath as she closed the door to her car. "I love it out here." She stated. "Uh huh." Ayame and Kagome said in unison. Kagome slipped on a pair of dark shades as she and Sango got bags out of the back, and Ayame scoped out guys on the beach and drooled over them. "She's never gonna change is she?" Sango asked, grabbing her bag. "Nope. I don't think she ever will either." Kagome stated grabbing her and Ayame's bag.

"Here Ayame." Kagome said as she handed her her bag. "Thanks KG." Ayame thanked. "Now, lets go find a spot!" Ayame stated ash she practically dragged her friends off onto the sandy beach. "You picked a nice place Ayame." Sango stated. "Thanks." Ayame said. "I'm gonna go walk on the edge of the shore. Anyone wanna come with?" Kagome asked. "I'll come with you." Sango stated. "Ayame?" she questioned. "Na. I'm gonna stay here and bathe in the sun." Ayame stated. "'Kay then." Kagome stated.

As Sango and Kagome walked along the shore, they took off their jackets and tied them around their waists, earning whistles from all directions. They ignored them and walked along the shore. "So, see anything you like out there?" Kagome questioned, smiling. "Not yet, how 'bout you?" Sango asked. "Not really." She sated. They walked along the shore for about an hour before turning around and heading back to the other girls. When they got back they all chitchatted and relaxed in the sun, occasionally going into the water.

"C'mon girls. Lets pack up. It's getting late and I would like to rent some movies and get some stuff for our party tonight." Sango stated. Kagome got up and slipped on her pair of jeans, tying her jacket around her waist again. She and the others finally packed up and started along the road back to Sango's house. Well, first the store and movie place, then to Sango's house.

Laughter filled the room, along with pillows and blankets and popcorn and soda. "Oh, Sango, I forgot a pair of PJ's. Can I barrow a pair?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, c'mon. Now don't you destroy anything when I'm gone." Sango stated as she and Kagome stood up. "Aye Aye Captain!" Ayame said in unison, saluting her. "Which pair?" Sango asked holding up first, a pair of lavender pants with a lavender top with yellow stars on it. Second, a pair of black shorts, a white tank top, and a school team top with the sleeves cut off and stretched, along with the neck cut off. (A/N: I know you people are like, "What the…??" and some are like "Yeah, those are really comfy." I know it's confusing.)

"Do you really have to ask?" Kagome questioned. "No. 'Cause every time you forget your pajama's, you always pick the same." Sango stated. "You know it. You just wait though. One of these days, these PJ's are gonna go missing." Kagome stated, "And you'll _never_ know what happened to them." "Yeah, sure." Sango dragged out, tossing the pajamas at Kagome. "See ya downstairs." Sango stated as she left her room so Kagome could change.

Kagome had just started to pull her pajamas over her head when a cell phone started to ring. She instantly recognized it as Sango's as "Rockstar" by Nickleback started to play. She fished around and finally found it, answering it quickly, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"**Um…Hello?"**

"Yes?"

"This isn't Sango is it?"

"No, this is her friend, but I know where she is if you would like to talk to her?"

"Yes, that would be good."

"Can I ask who's calling?"

"Uh? Just say that it's Miroku."

"'Kay. One Second."

Kagome quickly walked down the stairs and into the room where all of them were. "Kagome what are you doing with my phone?" Sango asked. "Oh, well, you see here. When I got done changing your phone rang so I answered it." Kagome stated. "And who is it?" Sango asked. Kagome had an evil glint in her eyes. **"One second. It might be a tad bit."** Kagome said into her phone as she kept her eyes on Sango. "Kagome who is it?" Sango asked standing. Kagome slid behind a couch for protection. "I'm sorry, what did you say your name was again?" Kagome asked the caller.

**"My names Miroku."** Miroku replied. "Sounds like you haven't been telling us something Sango. He says his name's Miroku." Kagome stated. Sango's was shocked. "Kagome," She growled, "Give me my phone." "I might," Kagome started, "_IF_ you tell us?" "I will if you give me my phone, later." Sango stated, making a leap for her phone. Kagome moved in time to spare. "You promise?" Kagome asked. Sango sighed. "Yes, I promise." She stated. Kagome gave her her phone back and she dashed into the kitchen.

"Oh, that was just a friend." Sango stated as she went through the door, looking back at Kagome. Kagome just gave her a smile and waved. "So Kagome, who was it?" Ayame asked. "It was some guy named Miroku." Kagome replied. "That's it?" Ayame asked. "Well, he did seem kinda nervous when I answered the phone." She stated. "Oooo! Sango's hiding something from us!" Ayame stated. "No duh!" Kagome said.

"Maybe we'll get to meet him." Ayame wondered. "Yeah, that would be nice." Kagome stated, "What are you thinkin'?" Ayame asked. "I'm tryin' to think. I vaguely remember hearing the name before, but I can't remember where." Kagome stated. "And why is he callin' at like, 12:30 am?" They wondered. By that time Sango came back out. "Hey, lets go for a walk. I promise I'll explain everything." Sango stated as she came out of the kitchen; phone in hand. "Everything?" They asked. "Everything." Sango stated.

Kagome and the others slipped on flip-flops and headed out the door, it was warm so they didn't need a jacket. As they were walking Kagome pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, then linked arms with her friends again. "So why exactly did you want to go for a walk?" Ayame asked. "You all know about the guy callin' me, and I thought it would be nice if you guys met him and his friends." Sango stated. "Oh, I see. So how did you meet this Miroku?" Ayame asked. "Long story." Sango stated.

"Sango, you promised." Kagome stated. Sango sighed in defeat. "He goes to our school." Sango stated. "I thought I heard the name somewhere." Kagome stated. "Yup, and so does his friends. They're on the basketball team." Sago stated as a matter of facility. "So, why did he call so late?" Ayame asked. "He saw the house lights on." Sango stated again. "And how does he know that it was us that were up and not your parents?" Kagome asked. "Because my parents are out of town, remember." Sango asked. "Oh, yeah. My bad." Kagome stated. "So where are we meeting him?" Kagome asked. The out of the, something rubbed her butt. She shrieked and spun around and kicked someone in the stomach. That said person went falling the ground.

"Miroku!" Sango cried out, kneeling down next to him. Kagome, still in her fight position, suddenly felt really bad. "Nice goin' KG." Ayame pointed out, making her feel really low. "Man…I mean girl, you would be an awesome fighting component for Sesshomaru. That hurt." Miroku stated sitting up on the pavement. Kagome sat down in front of him. "I'm so so sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?" Kagome asked. "Maybe." Miroku stated before Sango whacked him in the back of his head. "Miroku, what did I tell you?!" Sango shouted. Snickers were coming from behind them.

"Miroku got whooped by a girl!" One of them shouted out rolling in laughter. "Dude, you really need to stop doin' that. You're gonna die one of these days!" Another shouted out, laughing along with the other. Kagome stood up as Sango helped Miroku up off the ground. "And who might you be?" Miroku asked, "Wait a second. You're the one that answered Sango's phone aren't you?" "Yes, that would be me! My names Kagome People call me KG." Kagome stated, shaking hands with Miroku. "Well, this is Inuyasha and Koga." Miroku gestured behind him to each of the guys.

"Girly, you got some kick ass moves. I totally agree with you Miroku." Inuyasha stated. "What did you just call me?" Kagome asked. "Girly." Inuyasha stated. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, "Girly?" she questioned. "Dude, you just done did it now." Ayame stated. "Um? He he he…Sweetie?" Inuyasha asked. "Sweetie?" Kagome asked. "DON'T HURT ME!!" Inuyasha cried out hiding behind his friend. Kagome just shook her head and laughed. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Why would I? I barley even know you?" Kagome asked. "You barley know Miroku and you still knocked him flat on the ground!" Inuyasha stated. "He grabbed my ass, I had a reason." Kagome stated.

"So, who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" Koga asked. "Well, you already know I'm Kagome, and that that is Sango. That's Ayame." Kagome pointed out. "It's very nice meeting you all." Ayame asked, exchanging looks with Koga. Kagome nudged Sango in the side and hinted towards Ayame and Koga. Sango nodded as she realized what Kagome was pointing out to her. "So why did we all come out here?" Ayame asked, blushing like a dozen roses.

"Just because it's nice out, and no one else is out at this time." Sango stated. "But just think! There's all the new gangs and stuff roamin' the streets at night. And there are some people up and out at this hour." Kagome stated. "Dude…ett, with your moves, there is no way anyone will wanna jump you at night." Inuyasha stated. "I agree." Koga said. "Don't say that. I'm really not that good." Kagome stated, blushing a light shade of red. "But it's true. No one has practically ever knocked me down with one kick unless it was one of my guy friends. And even then, I only know of Sesshomaru able to do it." Miroku stated.

Kagome blushed a deeper shade. "Kagome, just believe that your good at something for once and side with us." Sango stated. "But I'm better at other things. My fighting is like the very last thing on the list of things I'm good at!" Kagome stated. "Just side with us. What's it gonna hurt?" Koga asked. "A lot." Kagome said in a childish tone, looking innocent as can be. "Just side with us this once? Please?" Miroku asked. Kagome sighed and shook her head. "How do I know that there's not someone else out there that can kick my ass?" Kagome asked. "All we know is Sesshomaru is a really good fighter. He's like…the only one we know that's really good. And like we said, you would be a really awesome component for him." Inuyasha stated.

"Well, how do I know that he can't kick my ass?! He could most likely lay me out in one simple flick of his finger! Wait…Sesshomaru's a boy right?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, why?" Koga asked. "Well for a minute there I was thinking' he was another girl." Kagome stated. That got Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga rolling in laughter on the ground, tears were even beginning to form around their eyes they were laughing so hard. "I would _love_ to hear what he would do/say when you said that!" Koga stated rolling on the ground. "Why?" Ayame asked. "Well, we're always joking around with Sesshomaru and his ways." Inuyasha stated, wiping a tear from his eye. "That was a good one Kagome." Miroku stated still holding his stomach.

"I still don't see how that was funny?" Ayame stated. "Let me explain to ya." Koga started, wrapping an arm around Ayame's shoulders. She instantly blushed. "See, Sesshomaru always gets thought of as a girl from behind. Or at least that's what happened the other day when some guy tapped on his shoulder, trying to shove his number into Sesshomaru's hands. Hysterical." "Then the dude realized that Sesshomaru was no way, in any way, a girl. The dude ran away like the roadrunner." Miroku stated. "Ohhhhh, I see now."

Later that night…Well, morning.

"Sango."

"Yeah."

"I…never mind."

"**KG?"**

"Yes?"

"You know you can tell me."

"I know."

"Then tell me."

"Oh just ignore it. It was nothin'. I'm gonna go sit on the roof 'kay?"

"Whatever. I'm gonna go to sleep now."

"'Kay. I'll be quiet then."

"'Kay, night."

"Night."

Kagome quietly stood up pulling her black fuzzy blanket up with her. She wrapped to blanket around her shoulders then quietly, and carefully, stepped over Koga, Ayame, and Inuyasha. In the same time she stepped over Inuyasha, he turned in his sleep, hitting her leg and making her stumble and land on the floor, arms behind her supporting her, almost like a cat. She froze in that position as quietly as she could, but luck wasn't on her side. Inuyasha's eyes slowly fluttered open, staying only three fourths of the way open, he looked so tired. Kagome's heart sped up; she didn't mean to wake him up! Inuyasha yawned and stretched.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up. "Shhh, Inuyasha." Kagome stated as she pushed him back down softly, "Just go back to sleep." Inuyasha nodded in response before smiling then rolling over to return to his peaceful slumber. 'Thank the Heavens!' Kagome thought as she moved and grabbed her blanket before standing and quietly dashing out of the room that everyone was in. "That was a close one…" Kagome whispered aloud, trailing off.


	2. Whiskey Lullaby: Brad Paisley

My Baby KG…

Chapter 2: Whiskey Lullaby: Brad Paisley

A/N: Like I said before, the first couple of chapters inspired me by the Hellogoodbye: Here in your arms music video/song. Thanks to all of my reviewers for reviewing. Right now I'm running off of mountain dew and I think the fumes from getting my hair dyed have soaked through deeper than I think. Lol. Enjoy the chapter!! Review too! Oh, I do not own the song Whiskey Lullaby either.

She dashed up the stairs that lead to Sango's room and opened the door next to it, forgetting to shut it, therefore leaving it open. She went up a second small flight of stairs and opened another door, also forgetting to close it. The cool night, well morning, air blew in her face as she stepped out onto the flat roof of Sango's two-story house. She smiled and went over to an edge and looked below her.Few cars drove by, and no one was out. It was quiet and peaceful. She smiled again and turned on the radio that was next to a few chairs and a small table they used for in the summer.

She opened it a saw there was a CD in it and just let it play whatever song was on it. As soon as the music hit her ears, she instantly recognized the song. She swayed with the music as it played, loving it. Such a sad song can bring tears to your eyes, and it did.

Downstairs 

Inuyasha twitched his nose, his long hair tickling it. He couldn't get back to sleep and sat up, stretching his arms above his head. He looked around, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Koga were all asleep. He remembered waking up and Kagome before him, pushing him back to sleep. He complied and lay back down and heard her leave after she figured he was at least in a slight slumber. A door opened, but never closed, and another door opened but was never closed also. His hair twitched his nose again, and he tried to push it away, in the process of trying to catch the hair, he smacked himself in the face, so hard that it caused him to shack his head to rid of the stars.

He growled and Ayame breathed heavily then rolled over, pulling a blanket closer. He automatically quit and swore to himself he was going to get his hair cut. Something short, it was summer and summers were hot, why not? He pondered on that thought. Music filtered to his ears, which brought him back into the reality. Wait? Why would he be hearing music? He recognized the song to, what was the name of it again? It was one of Sesshomaru's favorites…

Kagome 

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night  
_

Kagome loved this song; it was so sad but showed so much love in it at the same time. She wondered how Brad Paisley could ever create such a breathtaking song. She silently whispered the lyrics along with the song, sitting down and watching out over the horizon. The sun would be rising in an hour, why not?

_  
1st Chorus  
He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Kagome wondered. Could she…would she…just ever find love? What if it all turned out to be a big mistake and the same thing happened to her and her relationship as to what happened in the song? Would it?

__

La la la la la la la la...La la la la la la la laaaa...  
La la la la la la la la...La la la la la la la laaaa...

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha sat up. Whiskey Lullaby, that was the name of the song, also by Brad Paisley. He snorted; he hated this song. It was one of Sesshomaru's favorites but he never understood why. He preferred more of the non-sad, really good beat type of music. There was something off about it though, the song, there was another voice… He got up to investigate. Carefully stepping over Koga, although he really wished he could just stomp on the guy, flatten him like a pancake, scramble him like scrambled eggs. Apparently he was in the mood for breakfast too.

He took a flight of stairs and the music got a little louder, he realized that someone was very silently singing with the song. Quite well, I he may say, Sesshomaru even very silently sung with the song every once in a while, perfectly too. Whoever was singing now would make a good partner to sing with. He noticed a door open and the moonlight cascading out of it onto the carpeted floor. A small breeze fluttered through making him realize it led to someplace outside. He climbed the second set of stairs, the music was slightly louder and with his sensitive ears, the voice did too.

__

2nd Chorus  
She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

La la la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa...  
La la la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa...  
La la la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa...  
La la la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa...

**Kagome**

She silently sang the last of Whiskey Lullaby. She loved the song to death. She smiled to herself and wished there was someone else out in the world that loved it as much as she did. Everyone always said it was too mushy, to sad, and that it talked about suicide and that she shouldn't listen to it because it could lead her the wrong way. Like she would ever commit suicide, who would anyways? Oh, wait, two people actually did, well, that's what the song meant anyways. Wrong way to take it.

She was startled that she seemed to jump twenty feet in the air. Clapping, how the hell could someone get startled by clapping? Well, apparently she fell victim to getting startled by clapping, but seriously, who got frightened by a motion of the hand and the sound of which it makes? She quickly whirled around to see none other than Inuyasha standing in the doorway, clapping, and a small on his face.

He continued to clap and walked towards her, stopping a few feet away. "Very nice. I personally don't like the song but you have a nice singing voice." Inuyasha stated. "I thought I told you to go back to sleep?" Kagome stated as she glared at him. Inuyasha grabbed a bunch of his hair and held the ends in front of her face. "Blame the hair." He stated. Kagome gave him an odd look the meant 'What the hell? Are you on crack or something?'

"Never mind." Inuyasha said after a moment of silence. "You know, you do have a nice singing voice. You and Sesshomaru should try singing together. He also loves Whiskey Lullaby. It's one of his favorites." "Oh really?" Kagome was now interested. "I thought I was the only one?" "You and Sesshomaru are the only ones I do know that like the song." Inuyasha stated. "Oh." Kagome suddenly fell glum. "So, what are you doing up here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Couldn't sleep." Kagome stated looking back out into the horizon. "Why not?" Inuyasha questioned. "Too much to think about. Hey Inuyasha," Kagome asked. "Yeah?" Inuyasha replied. "I know I only met you but, do you…never mind." Kagome let the question go. Inuyasha wondered what she was going to say next, many possibilities ran though his mind. (A/N: Hahaha! That's funny. Inuyasha thinking of MANY possibilities! Sorry.)

"Hey, you wanna stay up here and watch the sunrise with me? It looks to me as if you can't sleep either. As you said, "Blame the hair"." Kagome asked with a smile. "Why not." Inuyasha stated as he pulled up a chair next to Kagome's.

**32 32**

**A/N: I would love to thank everyone that reviewed for the chapter before hand. Now ya got another chapter to read. Well, you already read it and ya. I think this story is going somewhat well, to me anyways. To others it can be going horrible, ya. But that's the other people, and sometimes other people suck. The summary of this story might change, don't know yet. Anyways, REVIEW!!!**

**3232323232------UltimateDemonLover------ 3232323232**

**Press Me, I'm Periwinkle!!**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ PLZ!!**


	3. Saddened Chocolate Chip Pancakes

My Baby KG…

Chapter 3: Saddened Chocolate Chip Pancakes.

A/N: Like I said before, the first couple of chapters inspired me by the Hellogoodbye: Here in your arms music video/song. Thanks to all of my reviewers for reviewing. It is now 2:54 am. I wonder what time I'll get done writing this chapter?? Oh well, read and review please!!! ----- UltimateDemonLover

Kagome had snuck back downstairs with Inuyasha a while ago; it was now 8:35 am. Inuyasha sat on a barstool and chatted and watched as Kagome maneuvered around to prepare breakfast for her and her friends. He couldn't say he wasn't enjoying the view, especially when she bent over to retrieve a pan or something from some place low. He caught himself several times leaning, leaning so far he almost fell out of his chair and onto the floor.

Ayame sauntered into the Kitchen minutes later, rubbing sleep from her eyes, Koga fallowing behind, stretching. Kagome had just now set down a batch of double chocolate chip pancakes, sausage, and grabbed milk and orange juice from the fridge. "See, aren't you happy I woke you up now?" Ayame asked Koga, "Kagome makes the best chocolate chip pancakes." _THUD!!_

"What the hell do you think you're doing waking me up like that!?" Sango yelled in the other room. Everyone was wide-eyed and stared at the door, waiting for someone to come though. Sango came stomping through, and Kagome instinctively held out a glass of orange juice, Sango drank at least a glass everyday in the morning, if not more throughout the day.

Miroku came in next, stumbling through the door, seeming as if he was drunk, but actually he was just a bit light headed. Sango could pack a punch, and when she did it hurt. Miroku shook his head before he stopped and instantly realized the smell of chocolate chip pancakes and that there was one big batch sitting in front of him only a few feet away. His mouth watered at the thought of the delicious food.

"Miroku, you're drooling." Kagome stated handing him a plate. Miroku snapped out of his daze and took the plate from her. "Why thank you Kags." Miroku stated. The room fell silent and Kagome winced. Ayame stopped in mid bite and Sango turned her head to the side, feeling so sorry for her friend. Kagome let a very small smile come across her lips before she turned back around to start making another batch of food for everyone.

Koga's cell phone broke the long silence. Everyone jumped at the sudden amount of noise there was as "Riot" by Three Days Grace started to play, loudly I may add. What a horrible/wonderful day today had begun to be. Wonderful pancakes and a horrible memory flashback. Kagome watched the chocolate chips pancakes before her bubble, about ready to flip. Well, she more of glared at the pancakes before her, sadly though, very emotionally. She couldn't be mad at Miroku for not knowing, it wasn't his fault, so why be mad at him? That's it, don't be, just glare at a pancake.

And that is what she did, she lost time though as her mind wandered into the back of her mind where she kept all the little things locked up, never to be returned to the world again. Sango brought her out back into reality, the smell of burnt chocolate high in the air. 'Shit.' She thought to herself, she had lost a lot of time. She quickly flopped the pancakes onto an extra plate, they were completely black, and smelled atrocious at the least.

"Kagome, why don't you let me take over for a little while?" It was more of a command then a question. "O-okay." Kagome said as she let Sango take her place. "Here Kagome." Ayame said, handing her a Dr. Pepper, "You haven't had your morning drink yet. Sango and I both know you love a crisp Dr. Pepper in the morning." Ayame stated. "Yeah, thanks Ayame." Kagome thanked as she took the cold can in her hand. "I'm gonna go outside for some fresh air." Kagome stated as she headed for the back door. "You guys eat up."

Kagome sat there in the dark blue a wooden porch swing, sprawled out, her arm hanging off the armrest with her Dr. Pepper in hand, slightly cracked open, her other arm resting on her stomach with her legs pulled up a little ways. She watched as the birds fluttered by, one chasing the other for the battle of the breakfast of which the feast upon. Butterflies mutely making there way through the air, not making a sound. The sun shining down in large rays, making everything flush in the morning dew.

The door creaked open but Kagome kept her eyes out into the yard, she was again lost in her own world. The was back into the deep thoughts that were supposed to be locked away under chains and such, but to no avail, she crushed through them, but was brought back into reality as someone maneuvered her legs so that person could sit next to her, and placed them on their lap. Her eyes suddenly shifted upwards to see Koga had seated himself next to her.

They caught each others eyes but Kagome looked away out into the morning light again, not caring. "Kagome," Koga started. Kagome just looked at him, "Would you like to tell me why you winced plainly visible from the words that spilled through Miroku moth earlier?" He asked. Kagome thought to herself for a minute. 'I winced? Plainly visible? Did I really wince that bad?' "I winced that bad huh?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, and by the looks Ayame and Sango had on their faces it wasn't to good was it? What Miroku brought up I mean." Koga asked.

"Just something that happened." Kagome chose her words very carefully. "Would you care to tell me what it was about?" Koga asked. Kagome looked at him with large sparkling cobalt eyes, with tears that were unshed. "It's really not that bad." Kagome kind of chocked out, try to save a sob from escaping her mouth. Koga caught on quicker than she would have given him credit for though. "Don't try to hold back. It's not like I'm going to hurt you or anything. You can tell me. I don't want to make a mistake like Miroku did and make you angry." Koga stated. "I'm not angry." Kagome stated, "Just a little saddened is all."

"Tell me." Koga more asked then stated. "It's nothing really. Jus something that happened a long time ago when I was younger that what I am now." Kagome stated, turning from him, "Besides, it's a long story." "I have all the time in the world to listen."

**A/N: Okay, so there was some OOC-ness in this chapter. But hey, like I "might" have said before, these chapters weave themselves. They just flow from me. Anyways, it is now 3:45 am, didn't take me all too long to write this chapter…Well, take a few minutes out of the time and review. You'll brighten my mood! UltimateDemonLover**


	4. Ring Ring Ring BIRDIES!

My Baby KG…

Chapter 4: Ring Ring Ring BIRDIES!!

A/N: Like I said before, the first couple of chapters inspired me by the Hellogoodbye: Here in your arms music video/song. Someone emailed me and asked 'How the hell is this story like the Hellogoodbye music vid.?' Well, let me rephrase the sentence before this one. It has inspired me, and will show in a few chapters, or something like that, but you'll understand when it that chapter comes out! Thanks to all my reviews that reviewed!! Here's a chapter for you!

Kagome explained her heart-wrenching story to Koga, expressing it just like it was yesterday. "And because of my father, dieing like that, and saying those last words in his last breath, that one word, my name that he gave me, I was never able to handle hearing it again. That's why everyone now calls me KG." Kagome stated, resting her head on her knees that she had drawn to her chest earlier, the rest of her face hidden from behind her bangs. (A/N: yeah, I'm too lazy to explain the whole story behind he father death. You'll find out later what it is.)

Silent and small weeps could be head from Kagome as she sat on the now not moving swing. "Kagome, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Koga stated as he took Kagome into a light embrace. "It wasn't your fault Koga. I shouldn't have lost my composure over it. It happen so long ago I shouldn't even be worrying over it today." Kagome said with a sniffle. Kagome sat back out of Koga's embrace and wiped her tears away with the hem of her shirt. (Remember the pajamas? She's wearing a tank top underneath.)

"Um…I'm not meaning to interrupt or anything, but Koga, your cell phone is ringing off the hook in the kitchen and Inuyasha is threatening to break it into millions of pieces." Ayame stated as she stood in the doorway. As if on cue; "Miroku hand it over! I'm gonna break it into so many pieces!" could be heard from Inuyasha as Koga's cell went off yet again, playing "Riot" by Three Days Grace, again and again and again. "I guess it must be important." Koga stated as it again went off, only 3 seconds after it went of the time before hand.

"You okay KG?" Ayame asked, sitting beside her on the swing. "Yeah, I am." Kagome stated. Ayame had a look on her face that looked like jealousy. "You know Ayame, if I didn't know any better, I would say you have the hot's for a certain someone." Kagome said as she winked at Ayame. Ayame blushed beat red. "And what if I do?" Ayame asked. "I say go for it. Can't hurt anything can it?" Kagome asked, now in a brighter mood then what she was. Ayame always knew how to brighten her day.

"Hey! I'll get KG in here to beat the crap outta ya if you don't give me my phone back!" Koga shouted as his cell went off again. "Who the hell is KG?" could be heard spewing from Inuyasha's mouth. Silence covered the kitchen; apparently Inuyasha was receiving some looks. "Oh ya…Here take it!" Inuyasha stated quickly realizing his fate that could happen in a matter of seconds.

"Come on, let's go back inside. I prefer your pancakes more than Sango's." Ayame giggled. "She burning them again?" Kagome asked. "Nooooo!" Ayame exaggerated drawing it out longer than necessary. Kagome laughed and walked inside behind Ayame. _Whack!! _ "What the hell have I told you about that!" Sango screeched. When Kagome walked in Sango was holding the pan in her hand in the air, while Miroku was laying on the floor, drooling, he got hit hard, so hard I swear you could see little birdies flying and chirping around in a circle above his head. Kagome giggle and swept the digital camera off the counter and took a picture of it.

That's when an idea sparked Kagome. Today was going to be picture extravaganza day for her. Nothing but taking pictures and having loads of fun that sounded like a wonderful plan to her. "Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome said, poising the camera. Inuyasha looked up at her in mid bite of his breakfast; fork halfway in his mouth. FLASH!! She took the picture quickly, and went back to see how well she had taken it. "Aw! You look adorable!" Kagome stated as she showed Ayame and Sango the picture.

Ayame was thrown into a fit of giggles and Sango merely chuckled. "I do not look adorable." Inuyasha commented with a blush as red as ripe red apples. "What's all the laughing about?" Koga asked as he came back into the kitchen. "Take a look for yourself." Kagome stated as she held out the camera for him to see. Koga tried to hold back his laughter but that only made thing worse. "KG. Hand over the camera and nobody gets hurt." Inuyasha stated as he held out his hand for the item. "Nuh uh. No way tough guy." Kagome stated ash she looped the camera string around her wrist. Inuyasha seemed to growl at her, very oddly I might add.

"I'm uh…gonna go change. Yeah, change." Kagome stuttered as she slipped small slide towards the stairs. Once she reached them she bolted up them, Ayame right behind her. "Why did you fallow me?" Kagome asked. "I wanted to get changed too, but I wanted some advice as well." Ayame stated. "Like what?" Kagome asked. "Well,"

A/N: Yeah, short chapter that personally I don't like at all. It sucks, and don't tell me other wise because ei know it does and there's no stopping me now! Ha!! Anyways I thought some of you would like to read something that pertained to this chapter. I'm kinda now stuck in writers block but then again not, get what I mean? NO!! (Sigh) Oh well. Next chapter comes out………I donno when! You're just gonna have ta wait! Review Please! -'--,---- UltimateDemonLover


	5. Tumble!

My Baby KG…

Chapter 5: Tumble

A/N: Yeah, that chapter was a little too short for my liking, what are you gonna do about it you ask? Give you a longer chapter that's what I'm gonna do! Ha, aren't I nice? … Okay, don't answer that, no one needs to know more. Anyways! This chapter is coming out now only cuz I wont be able top update tomorrow cuz I'm gonna go see the Blue Man Group tomorrow and I'm gonna be out really late. So here's your peoples chapter!! ---'---,--- UltimateDemonLover

Kagome sat on Sango's bed as she waited for Ayame to come out of Sango's conjoined bathroom. "Kagome, are you sure about this?" Ayame asked, having second thoughts as she peeked around the bathroom door. "Oh come on! It can't be that bad can it?" Kagome stated. Ayame gave her a pleading look then closed the door again. Kagome sighed, and then was startled as Ayame flung the door open, reveling herself and her new look.

"KG, are you sure about this?" Ayame asked again, looking at herself in the full body mirror. "You guys have been up here for quite a while is someone D…dead?" Sango asked as she opened her door and was shocked at what she saw. "Girl, who you tryin' to impress?" Sango said in slang. "It doesn't look to bad does it? Oh I knew it did! It looks too not like me!" Ayame stated. Sango rolled her eyes at her. "Ayame you look awesome! And no, just because I made you change into clothes like that, they don't make you look not like you as you put it." Kagome stated.

"I do however want my clothes back by the end of the week." Kagome stated. They were spending a whole week at Sango's, since her parents were gone and all, what could be more fun? Her and Sango playing matchmaker with some people, that's what. Ayame looked at herself in the mirror again. "I guess it's not that bad." She stated as she smoothed out her semi loose blue tank top with a powder pink flower attached to the right shoulder. The not to tight just perfect light blue jeans with a powder pink belt and pink low top converse added more to her look. Light pink glitter eye shadow completed her look with a light coat of black mascara.

"Personally, if I was a guy, Ayame, I would think you look Hot!" Sango stated. "You really think so?" Ayame asked. Sango nodded her head, "So, who's heart are you trying to capture?" Ayame blushed at the mere thought. "I can't go down there looking like this! It's totally different and what if Koga thinks I'm just some toy!" Ayame stated as her shoulders sagged when she finished speaking. "So it's Koga huh?" Sango asked. "Yup. Ayame you look fine." Kagome stated, "Now, can I change?"

Kagome went over to her bag and pulled out clothes and her makeup again. She walked into he bathroom to change, leaving Sango and Ayame alone. Sango gave Ayame the 'look' and Ayame gulped. "Phase one in action KG." Sango yelled towards the bathroom. "What's Phase one?" Ayame asked. Kagome peeked her head around the door, "To get your ass downstairs."

Then she came out fully dressed in a black tank top with glitter in it with white outlined angel wings on the back of it, a pair of guys shorts khaki in color, showing a little skin in between the two articles of clothing, her white ankle socks and one wrist glove. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, still reaching mid shoulder blade, with black eyeliner and mascara one with a little dark blue almost black glitter eye shadow on, her outfit was competed as she added her silver chained 'KG' necklace on.

Sango had changed earlier and was no wearing a pair of blue jean shorts with a sparkling camouflaged fitted t-shirt on. He hair was put up in a clip that had a flower attached to it, the leaves of the blur flower matching her deep green eye shadow completely. Kagome tossed her stuff over onto her bag then walked up behind Ayame and jumped on her sending her crashing into Sango where they all stumbled out of the door.

They landed in a heaping mess and Ayame tried to get away, but failed when Sango caught a hold of her foot, sending her tumbling to the ground once more. Then Sango and Kagome picked her up and held her arms behind her back and Sango latched herself to Ayame's feet. The maneuvered around so Ayame could walk but not get away at the same time. They were almost to the top of the stairs, they could see the guy's looking at them funny from all the racket they had caused, when Kagome's foot caught the edge of a rug and sent them again, tumbling down the stairs and into another heaping mess at the bottom of them, Kagome on bottom, Sango squashed in the middle, and Ayame on top.

Kagome huffed and blew stray hair out of her eyes and looked up and smiled at the guys before her. "Phase one, complete." Sango stated as she held out her hand to Kagome. Kagome slapped it then went back to her position on the floor. Dummy her forgot that she left the camera downstairs when she dashed up the stairs, and now Inuyasha had it in his grasp taking a picture. "Payback." He stated as he waved the camera in front of Kagome's face.

"Just to let you know, Payback on Payback is a Bitch when you're messing with me. Even ask Ayame." Kagome stated. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "One year KG colored on my face with a permanent black marker and made mustaches and dot and other things. Then I bleached half of her hair, then as her payback on my payback, she got into my IM and went on a chat and met a guy and set me up with him. It turned out to be our principal!" Ayame stated. "Personally, I thought my hair looked cool when she bleached it. I think I might do something like that again." Kagome wandered off in thought.

A/N: There ya go. Happy? Thought so. Review!! See ya all next time! Oh, and thanks to the only ones who reviewed on my last chapter, I dedicate this one to you peoples! THANK S!!


	6. It's All YOUR Fault,,,Bull Shit!

My Baby KG…

Chapter 6: "It's All YOUR Fault" Bull Shit.

A/N: Whoa, long time no post a chapter. Or at least that's what it seems like. I didn't mean to keep you of who was waiting such a long time but I have been under so much shit (not literally) lately that I haven't been able to update. So don't hurt me, blame it on the schools and, well, I guess you can blame it on me for staying up later than usual, but not posting this chapter or anything of the like and such. Thanks to those who reviewed in the last chapter. I'm all open for comments, flames, and any ideas that you might like to see happen in this story. If you decide to do that, drop by and idea, I'll give you full credit for doing so. Thanks!! UltimateDemonLover

"I hate you! It's all your fucking fault!" yelling.

"How in the hell is it my fault!" more yelling

"Because you're the one who decided we all go to a movie and knew Naraku was gonna be there!" yelling.

"How the hell did I know he was going to be at the movie theater!" even more yelling.

"Because you planned this whole fucking thing from beginning to end! You should know by now that I'm not some pathetic person!" yelling.

"Now when in hell did I say that you were pathetic?!" and even more yelling.

"That's what you were intending! Don't say you weren't because I know you were! I'm going out, I'll be back later Sango."

"Kagome, wait!" Ayame said, but it was too late Kagome had already slammed the door, and so powerful that it knocked some pictures off the wall and onto the ground, glass shattered.

"Inuyasha, you should know by now that Kagome and Naraku don't get along. All Naraku wants to do is get in her pants, and all Kagome wants to do is sentence him to the seventh level of hell!" Sango stated. "How was I supposed to know he was going to be there?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't know but you got KG pissed." Ayame stated. Inuyasha's ears drooped. "Dude, you done did it big this time." Koga stated.

"Oh shut the hell up you wolf!" Inuyasha resorted. "Well, what are you gonna do about it Inuyasha! Look outside! It's fucking one in the morning and Kagome could go anywhere or get hurt by anyone! It's not like she's gonna walk back through that door and forgive you!" Koga stated. "KG may be strong but in times of her emotions she can do things you would never imagine her doing." Sango stated wringing the hem of her shirt in discomfort, one tear slipping, then another before many more fell from her eyes.

Miroku took Sango into a hug and she sobbed into his chest, wanting nothing for her friend and sister like figure to come to and end about their argument. But Inuyasha was as stubborn as ever and Kagome was even more stubborn. Miroku glared at Inuyasha. "What are you gonna do now?" Miroku seethed. "What do you want me to do? There's nothing I can do! Like you said she's not gonna come back that easily and apologize for her mistakes!" Inuyasha stated.

"Inuyasha, when the hell did it become her mistake?! It wasn't like you knew it was a mere accident!" Ayame stated. "An accident that she blamed on me! She should be the one apologizing!" Inuyasha stated. "You're the one who started the damn argument, and everything else leads back to you. You are the one who should apologize, Inuyasha." Miroku stated. "Oh, and how in gods name am I gonna apologize to her when she's not even here!" Inuyasha asked. "For starters…"

With Kagome.

"That fucking as! Who the hell does he think he is? God, for all I care he could be a fucking toad with warts all over and be an ugly puke green color!" Kagome rambled on and on, more words than necessary coming out of her mouth. "And hell, he doesn't even apologize! It wasn't like it was my fault! He's the one who started it all!" she rambled on even more. She stared down at her feet covered in a pair of converse, watching and making sure every step she took was one hard stomp, pretending the concrete sidewalk was Inuyasha's hot air bloated head.

Her hands were fists at her sides as she kept stomping along in anger. The night was getting chillier and her in her flared blue hip hugger jeans and short stomach showing tie around the neck black top (A/N: does anyone know what those type of shirts are called?) wasn't helping her. She kept mumbling words of "innocents" and scuffled along the pavement, the chilly wind nipping at her pale bare skinned arms and stomach. Her hair traveled behind her in its high ponytail, not giving her shoulders the warmth it could have if it were down.

"Grrrrr, I'm just gonna snap his fucking…Ouch! Hey you fu…" Kagome stated before she looked up. Silver hair whipped in the wind and molten gold eyes stared back at her. She hopped up off the ground and started walked past the person that she ran into hitting his shoulder in the process. "I left for a reason Inuyasha, to get away from your fucking presence." Kagome stated. "Girl…" "Oh, so now we're to name calling. Fine Half breed, I wish not to speak to you, so I will be on my merry way." Kagome stopped to state before she took off back into her stomping walk once more.

Before Kagome knew it she was being held by the throat against the brick walled building she was walking in front of, the grip tight but not too tight and her feet still touching the ground to where Inuyasha wasn't chocking her. Kagome's panicked and her heart sped to overdrive as she looked into molten gold eyes once more. She swallowed nervously. Sapphire blue worried eyes starred into emotionless molten gold as the emotionless molten gold starred back into worried sapphire blue. "Yyyou aren't Inuyasha are you?" Kagome asked worriedly. Said person smirked, "Do I look like it?"

A/N: Eeeeekkk!!! I got this chapter out, yay!!!! So happy!! This chapter got me in a scatterbrained mood now, don't know why though…Oh well!! Maybe, naaa! Couldn't be, maybe I'm just finally losing my mind…ya, that's it. :D Blah blah blah, I'm rambling when you should be reviewing, Sooooooo REVIEW!! I'm thinking, let me think…I want at least 7-10 reviews before I update the next chapter, or I'll be nice and update anyways. If you want it posted sooner, tell your friends to read this story and review!!! Then you'll get the next chapter sooner than this one was out!! La la la la la!!! Review!!!!!!!! ..:UltimateDemonLover:..


	7. Chilling Mint!

My Baby KG…

Chapter 7: Chilling Mint

A/N: BIG!! Thanks to sesshoukunbelongstome!! Now I finally know what those damn shirts are called!! Thank You!! (Gives giant chocolate chip cookies.) See, everyone's happy now. Me: cuz I got the answer to an awkward question. sesshoukunbelongstome: cuz she got cookies (sorry, but that sounds sooo wrong.) and the rest of you: CUZ YOU GOT ANOTHER FREAKIN' KICK ASS CHAPTER!!!!! Well actually, I don't know if it's kick ass or not, so in the end, take a few seconds and review, tell me, I wanna know!!! They're maybe a little OOC-ness too.

_'I'm to sexy for my shirt, to sexy for my shirt, to sexy it…' _'Stupid song get outta my fucking head!! This is no time…Daaaaaamn he's sexy…' Kagome thought to herself. Uh, hello! Life or death situation on hand here!! Long silver hair, clean, not unruly unlike Inuyasha's, molten gold instead of honey, strong, oh god, very strong. Kagome suddenly glared at the person before her, and whimpered. Said person raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm dreaming aren't I? I got into my argument, walked out, got knocked out, and now I'm dreaming! Oh, and I got raped in the process! What and did I do to deserve this!" she shivered. "Girl, you are not dreaming." Said person stated, still looking into her eyes. She shivered again, oh lord, that voice could make any girl melt into a puddle of warmth.

"Yeah, whatever…" Kagome trailed off. Other person pinched her hard, leaving a little red welt. "Ow! What the hell was that for!" Kagome yelled. "To prove to you that you are not in some dream land." Said person stated. "Well, anyways, can I like, come back to earth now?" Kagome questioned. Said person let her feet touch ground. Kagome brushed herself off then looked up to the person's full height only to meet his gaze once more. Wind picked up and bit her again, she squeezed her eyes closed and tried to shield herself from it. Suddenly she felt warmth as something semi-heavy fell upon her shoulders.

Her eyes snapped open to see a black leather jacket across her form. She went to reach for it to hand it back to the said person until his voice broke her actions. "It will keep you warm, wear it." He stated. "Look here Mr. High and Mighty, I can take care of myself." His voice broke her actions once more. "Your lips are turning blue from the cold, I suggest you wear it." Well, now that he did say that, she was feeling colder then what she was. They walked on together in a dead hear crickets chirping silence.

"So, what's your name? You looked oddly familiar, but you're not that ass." Kagome started. "My name is Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru Takahashi. And to which ass are you speaking of Blue Lips?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome's hands automatically came to her mouth and covered it, and she glared up at Sesshomaru. 'Damn, he even smells wonderful…wonder what GAH!! Bad thoughts!!' Kagome thought to herself, hopefully. "A guy, I doubt you would know him though. We're just friends, seriously, he's just an ass." Kagome stated, although muffled from the fabric of Sesshomaru coat sleeves, "Um, don't you need this?" she asked, gesturing to his coat.

"I am a demon, I don't need any such thing, unlike you humans." Sesshomaru stated. "Well, I'll let you know, I'm not just 'human', I have miko blood in me too." Kagome stated. "Yes, I know, I can tell." Sesshomaru stated as he held open a door for Kagome, who entered quickly to get out of the coldness that bit at her from outside. 'What she apparently doesn't know is that she has demon blood in her also.' Sesshomaru thought to himself. "Uh, not to be rude or anything but, what are we doing here?" Kagome asked. "Just sit over there. I'll be back shortly." He stated and walked off to leave Kagome standing there. She complied to his command and went and sat where he had told her so to wait for him to return.

'What the hell am I doin' this for? He's a complete stranger! For all I know he could be some pimp lookin' for his hoes, or some rapist! But he seemed so nice.' _'If you call nice having their hands around your neck then yes.' _Her conscience stated.'Well, I mean he seemed nice after that. A little icy, scratch that, he seems like an ice block. A heavy, shiny, cold, nicely sculptured GAH!! What is wrong with me!' _'Well it seems to me that your perverted-ness mixed a little with Miroku's.' _her conscience once again stated. After hearing that bit of information, Kagome's hands went up to cover her mouth. 'He smells sooooo breathtaking…' Kagome thought drifting off into her own little daydream. Her eyes fluttered closed as she thought on and on.

Her hands came down from her mouth and rested in her lap and she sighed. She opened her eyes and there Sesshomaru sat across from her. She yelped and jumped back as far as possible the seat would let her, her heartbeat was over extended for as fast as it was going. "Where the hell did you come from!!!!" she screeched. "Let's not get into such details." Sesshomaru stated. Kagome flushed red with embarrassment, "That's not what I meant." "Oh, well I walked." Sesshomaru stated, his molten gold eyes boring into her own sapphire blue ones.

Kagome finally calmed down to properly sit in her seat and she stared out of the window they sat next to and sighed. She decided to steal a glance at the person sitting across from her, only to meet his gaze, only to be locked into it. Her face turning red of being caught, as he noticed, he asked, "So, I never have yet gotten the pleasure in hearing your name Blue Lips." Kagome smirked. "So its to name calling, since you don't know my name?" Kagome asked.

"Something of the like." Sesshomaru stated as a waiter came and placed to cups of hot coffee in front of them both, then left them to their privacy. "Thanks." Kagome stated before she took a sip. Her eyes instantly lit up and she practically melted back into the seat. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "How did you know I like mint?" Kagome asked. "I guessed. You seem like a mint type of person to me." Sesshomaru stated.

A/N: this chapter was blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!! Forget about the kick ass part!! I try so hard…Oh well; review if you wanna, I'll reply to anything. UltimateDemonLover


	8. Arguments,,,

My Baby KG…

Chapter 8: Arguments…

They talked for a little while longer, until a face smashing itself onto the glass next to where they sat rudely interrupted them. Sesshomaru stayed emotionless as he looked on at the occurrence before him and Kagome glared. Said person left marks on the glass as he peeled himself away from it and pointed at Kagome through the glass saying something to some person that had to have shoved him there in the first place.

"Excuse me, my individual attention is needed someplace else apparently." Kagome stated as she stood and walked out of the coffee house. Sesshomaru watched her leave with the door swinging behind her and then saw her reappear outside of the window of which they had sat at, only a little farther away. Although he could not hear through the thick glass he could tell the women he was with was definitely arguing with the unknown person that was planted into the glass.

_Kagome_

"What the hell are you doing here Inuyasha?" Kagome seethed. Inuyasha held his tongue and turned away from her to reveal Koga standing behind him. Koga suddenly grabbed Inuyasha by the coaler and gave it a nice yank. "Let go of me Koga, she should be the one apologizing." Inuyasha stated taking back the stance of which he had before.

"Me? Me! What the hell did I do?" Kagome yelled. "For going all physco (A/N: How do you spell physco? Is that even right?) on my ass!" Inuyasha yelled back at her. "Well, now who's fault was it that I turned to be this way? Hmm????" Kagome asked. "Not mine." Inuyasha stated back. "Oh you son of a," Kagome suddenly stopped her sentence and smiled. This frightened Koga and Inuyasha a bit and they took a step back wards, that causing Inuyasha to run into Koga who pushed him back forward.

Then Kagome turned around and began to walk down the sidewalk, "I'll let you be the one to tell the kind person inside why I had left. Toodles!" Kagome stated all cheery before disappearing into the night. Heading towards Sango's house again. Inuyasha's eye twitched as he watched Kagome walk along the sidewalk humming a nice a cheerful tune from some song he had heard before, until she disappeared into the darkness of the night leaving him alone with Koga and to tell the guy inside why she had suddenly up and left.

"Well, see ya later dude!" Koga stated as he took off running around the corner and after Kagome in a puff of smoke. Inuyasha sweat dropped, then straightened, like hell he was gonna tell Kagome's lover that she left him. Wit a minute…Kagome has a lover? "Aw forget about." Inuyasha stated aloud as he turned and left.

_Sango's House_

Kagome walked into Sango's house skipping and humming to a tune she heard on the radio recently. "Kagome, where have you been?!" Sango asked loudly as she leapt off the couch and over to her friend who was standing in the middle of the door, trying to hold someone back. "Oh, Koga and I just had a one night stand that's all, after we went to a bar, and had a couple drinks…" Kagome suddenly fell backwards and back out the door in the process. "I'm gonna kill you." Koga stated as he quickly stood and ran after Kagome who ran and hid.

Koga looked around for a while until Kagome jumped on his back, and Koga being strong caught her (like a piggyback ride ya know?) and brought her back to the house. Sango and Miroku were twitching. Kagome laughed, "I was only kidding. Nothing happened." Kagome stated as Koga plopped themselves down on the couch, squishing Kagome back into the cushions.

"Sango, your couch is kinda lumpy." Koga stated. Kagome tried to push him off but desperately failed. "OH AYAME!!!" Kagome yelled, and Ayame came scurrying through the kitchen doors with a huge bowel of popcorn and a soda, almost spilling it over herself as she had to abruptly stop herself from flying on the tiled floor and out the front door. Ayame handed the food and drink to Sango who took it without asking why. Then Ayame ran and jumped on Koga's lap. "Ayame…" Kagome gasped. "So Koga where've ya been?" Ayame asked. "Well I drug Inuyasha…" _THWACK!!!! _"Koga, Ayame…" Kagome gasped after she hit Koga upside the head with a pillow. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Kagome…"

A/N: Okay, so this chapter was short, chillz peepz. I just haven't been in the mood to write lately and have been absorbed in remodeling with my mother, a new bathroom…YES!! Sorry it has taken a while, and it's still in progress… and I don't know how much longer it's gonna take. But I kinda need some of yaz help. I wanna change the name of this story. I got to thinking about it and "My baby KG" no longer fits it, and at the moment I can't think of a name to change it to, but if you could help that would be wonderful!!! Hopefully the next chapter will come out a lot sooner than this one did…Until Then!


	9. Um,,,IMPORTANT!

My Baby KG…

Chapter 9: Um….

A/N: Okay I've decided to change the name of this story; I don't like the name, and anyone have any suggestions???? Also, I have decided that I am going to change it around somewhat an will no longer have anything to do with the Hellogoodbye song video thing that I said it would before hand and yeah…Drop by and leave a comment or flame or whatever…I reply to everything…

Kagome was currently sitting on Sango's bed mindlessly flipping open her cell phone then shutting it again, repeating this act over and over again. She was dressed in a pair of boys' boxers that were decorated in hearts with a red tank top, her hair soaking the back from taking a shower then not pulling it up. It was like she was in a trance of some sort, starring off into space. She never got the name of that guy…And boy was it nagging at her, like a bug that wouldn't go away.

She still had his jacket, why did she forget to give it back to him? She couldn't remember… But who was he? _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!! _Ayame came in. "Kagome, you okay?" She asked as she sat down beside her. "Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?" Kagome said. "Because you've been up here for the last 45 minutes… C'mon downstairs. We can't watch a movie without you." Ayame said as she tried to brighten Kagome up. "Okay, wait…what movie?" Kagome asked. "I don't know; we'll have to see once we get down there." Ayame stated as she grabbed Kagome's arm and practically pulled her down the stairs and into the room where they were going to watch the movie.

"You know, now that I think about it, I'm not in the mood to watch a movie. I think I'm going to go down to the court instead." Kagome said as she tied her hair up and away from her face. "Koga, I'm steeling your jacket." Kagome stated as she tugged on Koga's black coat. "Mm'kay." He said back. Kagome then slipped on her low top black converse and headed out the door.

Her mind was still on the guy that at first tried to what seem liked strangle her, wait? Seemed like? He practically did! But then he was so kind? A little rough and cold around the edges but kind in an awkward way…

Author now speaking: Okay, ya know what? This story is going nowhere near where I wanted it to go. And I apologize to everyone who has reviewed and favorite-ed and alert-ed but, it's just not working out…I'm going to make another one, this one it's just…not working…at all. Again I apologize for the disruption. I started this chapter thinkin' oh now I am gonna get to the spot I needed and all will be well, but it isn't so I am sorry, I am canceling this and making another one. One that is soo much more than this one could ever be. Sorry! But keep an eye out for the new one I am creating! Thanks…. and please don't hurt me!


	10. Bounce Bounce Bounce Swish!

**Secrets Are Meant To Be Kept Secrets.**

**Chapter 10: Bounce Bounce Bounce Swish.**

**A/N: You probably are all wondering WTF! I know I know, but be happy you even got this chapter and the rest to come because really I didn't want to extend this story any further than it already has came to. Yes, This once used to be called 'My Baby KG' well I changed it, like I said I was going to. I am still in school, still busy as hell. Chapters, I will try to post as soon as I can, but no promises. There are just times a girl like me can't type worth a piece of shit, so get over it. Sorry I'm a lil pissed of at the moment. Rather not go into but my apologies for such a late chapter. **

It was chilly, just a little bit, nothing more than a slight breeze. She walked along the sidewalk in her boxers, Koga's jacket, and her converse, hair tied back away from her face so she could see. Her hands were shoved in her jacket pockets, one mindlessly toying with her cell phone. She worried her bottom lip with her pearly white teeth, who the hell was that guy? It was bothering to an end of no return! What if he really was some…. evil cruel person?

'Whatever.' She thought, she threw the thoughts behind her. She needed to be alone for a while; she had way too much going on through her mind at the moment. One: that mysterious guy, Two: Inuyasha, Three: That mysterious guy. "Grrr!" She growled aloud. 'Get outta my head!' she thought as she hit her head with the palms of her hands. 

_Bounce Bounce Bounce…Swish!_

Kagome quirked an eyebrow, who was at the court this hour of night? 

_Swish!_

She stayed hidden, pulling her hood up over her head as she walked closer with each step. 

_Bounce Bounce Bounce…_

She stayed behind the corner, where said person could not see her… It was Sesshomaru!

_Swish!_

He bent down to retie his shoe that had come undone apparently. That's when she made her move. She silently slipped from the shadows and picked up the resting basketball from his last shot as quietly as she could. She dribbled it a couple of times…

_Bounce Bounce Bounce…_

His head automatically shot up with the sudden noise of another presence besides his own. "Need an opponent?" Kagome asked, as she pulled down her hood and smiled. Sesshomaru's eyebrows raised, 'That's the female from the other night… This could get interesting…'


End file.
